<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amuse-bouche by hamadyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969872">Amuse-bouche</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamadyne/pseuds/hamadyne'>hamadyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naughty Omegas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamadyne/pseuds/hamadyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix, a recently presented young omega, knows the penalty omegas face if they are scented publicly. Unfortunately, he's not experienced at controlling himself and makes a slip during dinner. Margrave Gautier, Sylvain's father, decides he must be taught a lesson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Margrave Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naughty Omegas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Horny Void</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amuse-bouche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by anon meme's public use omegas, where an omega who scents publicly can be punished via being fucked/knotted by an alpha on the spot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I didn’t realize you were an omega,” Margrave Gautier said suddenly, placing his fork on his plate with a clatter, his gaze raking over Felix. “Rodrigue never informed me you presented.”</p>
<p>Felix froze in place at the dinner table. How did the Margrave know that? “It… only happened last month, sir.”</p>
<p>“Then I’m sure you will appreciate some instruction from me, since your father is not here to let you know your behavior is considered uncouth,” The Margrave drawled. That was true, his father had been called home earlier that day but had granted Felix permission to stay with Sylvain for another week.</p>
<p>“I—I apologize, Margrave. I wasn’t aware I was being… improper.”</p>
<p>“I believe a reminder would serve you well,” the Margrave said firmly. “And you can serve as a palate cleanser.” Some of the other guests at the table chucked at that.</p>
<p>Felix dared a glance at Sylvain sitting next to him at the table. Sylvain looked pale and his eyes were wide with shock. Felix met his eyes briefly, pleadingly. He didn’t want anyone bending him over the dinner table, but he’d prefer Sylvain over his father if it had to happen.</p>
<p>“I’ll do it!” Sylvain volunteered, the slight quiver in his voice betraying his confidence. “You know how well we work together—”</p>
<p>“Nonsense,” the Margrave scoffed. “You’d be far too soft on him. Now, young lord Felix, if you’ll remove your trousers and lay across my lap.”</p>
<p>Felix wanted to cry. He’d only presented a month ago, this wasn’t fair—he was trying to keep himself under control but he wasn’t used to keeping his scent in check. Worse still, if he refused the Margrave now he would be punished worse later and he didn’t want to know what could be worse than this.</p>
<p>So instead of eating dinner, he ended up spread across the Margrave’s lap while he fingered Felix’s slick hole. Felix tried not to whimper or cry—two more things he failed at that night—and he tried not to look at Sylvain, but he couldn’t help himself. Sylvain stared down at his plate, stone faced, while the Margrave fingered Felix to a second orgasm during dessert while the Margrave chatted with the other dinner guests.</p>
<p>“Your lesson is not over yet,” he reminded Felix after the dessert plates had been cleared. Felix was sore and overstimulated already, but his punishment wouldn’t be complete until the Margrave put his cock in him.</p>
<p>Sylvain excused himself as soon as dessert was done. Felix was glad that Sylvain didn’t have to watch his father throw Felix onto the table and knot him while the servants cleared plates and cleaned around them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>